Chapter 79
Catastrophe (大日常, Dai nichijō) is the 79th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tsukishima and Edogai attempts to make their escape by hiding into the Yubari coal mine. However, they are being shot at by Sugimoto and Shiraishi who had managed to find another mine cart to pursue them. Meanwhile, Ogata is some distance behind them in another mine cart, waiting for the two other parties to take each other out. Inside the mine, Sugimoto and Tsukishima continues to exchange gunfire, with Edogai throwing stones at them. One of the stones hit a prop which falls and causes Sugimoto and Shiraishi's cart to flip and get even closer to Tsukishima and Edogai. As Sugimoto and Shiraishi attempts to board the other cart, Tsukishima tries to hit them with the butt of his rifle but activates a switch that causes both carts to head down different tracks. Ogata shoots at the switch so that the tracks would lead him down the path to where Edogai is. Edogai warns Tsukishima that Ogata is chasing after them and Tsukishima tells him to keep his head down. Just then, several miners yells at them to stop since they had just lit some dynamites that are about to explode. Tsukishima and Edogai are unable to hear this but Ogata catches the warning and stops his cart with his rifle just in time to avoid the blast. The two are relieved that Ogata is no longer behind them, and as Ogata pushes his cart, he smells something in the air. A couple miners nearby shouts that there is a gas outburst and that they should flee immediately. One of the dynamites blows up and with the gas in the air, creates an even more powerful explosion that causes all parties to fall over. They are then caught in a windblast and one of the miners warn that there might be another explosion coming. Outside, the people of Yubari as well as Asirpa and Kiroranke are observing the aftermaths of the mine explosion. In the mine, Tsukishima is looking for Edogai, and is able to find him stuck under a pile of logs and rocks. As Tsukishima attempts to rescue Edogai, he tells him to run away and that it is too late for him as his legs had been crushed by the rocks and that he should give the skins to Tsurumi. He gives Tsukishima one final message to tell to Tsurumi as he takes the bag. Elsewhere, Sugimoto is able to retain his consciousness and tries to carry Shiraishi out from the mines. In order to stop the spread of fire, the Yubari coal miners makes haste to close up all the entrances regardless of whether there is any survivors or not. Sugimoto carrying Shiraishi, Tsukishima with the bag of skins, and Ogata are still in the mines attempting to make their escape before it gets closed off. Character Appearances (in order) *Tsukishima *Yasaku Edogai *Saichi Sugimoto *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Asirpa *Kiroranke Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8